AnImAL IVE bEcoME
by Gol.D. Kyomai
Summary: Gol. D. Roger had 2 daughter's one's now somewhat travailing with the straw hats and the other one is in love win a marine? crappy summary.. doesnt fit the story . owells Mihawk/ShanksXOC *maybe a lil bit of ZoroXoC* and Smokerxoc.
1. Meet the blood thirsty sisters p

Btw people this is following the manga not the anime cuz to me the anime ish crap . especially the dubbed anime. This is me first fanfic so if they're grammer or spelling errors dun blame me. blame my friend that spelt check it :D jkjk.

Disclaimers:I do not own one piece… unfortunately for me and fortunately for you people. But I do own Kyomai and Lucille and all the crew so ya :D

Well here come the story first paragraph ish kanda emo but it's suppose to fit in with the story :D… and to my friend, im' not emo and I'm not a druggie or alcoholic … dun ask people inside joke :P O ANddd the first paragraph ish inspired by anime I've become by three days grace .

* * *

_Love? what the hell is that. Oh yes. It's the thing weak people use to keep them strong… someone as strong as I am shouldn't need love, shouldn't need feelings, emotions. They're all useless. They only make you weak, then why, why cant I forget about __**him,**__ why, I don't feel any emotions then why do I cry when he died, why am I sad every time I remember him? I don't understand. I don't understand any of it. __**Someone please save me from the animal I've become. **_

"Run!" the older girl said to the younger one after they had snatched some bread from a random stand. You could tell just that they wouldn't get very far. Both girls were extremely skinny from haven't eating in a few days. They both had long dark brown hair, or black... (You couldn't tell because they were so dirty), one of them had brown eyes while the other one had almost glowing red ones. They looked somewhere about 6-7 years old.

"GET BACK YOU HERE THEIFS." the man that owned the stand that they took the bread from yelled while chasing those 2 down the street.

"Kyomai over here," the older looking girl yelled as she pulled Kyomai into a smaller street only to run into a dead end. (. dun try this at home.)

"Aww crap…." the older looking girl said looking around for an exit (yes little kids do know swear words these days… :D)

"Finally got up to you good for nothing scrums. I'm going to teach you a little lesson about stealing food from my stand." The man lifted the wooden board in his hand as the older looking girl (tired of typing older looking girl. need to get her name out soon D: ) cover Kyomai so she wouldn't get hurt. she shut her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

"Hey what are you doing!" the man yelled –he needs anger management=.=-

"Lucille open your eyes." Kyomai said in a small yet calm voice. Lucille opened her slowly only to find a man with black hair, a weird mustache . and a red cape like thing holding the madman's arm.

"Here is this enough" the man with the weird mustache (and hat) said as he handed the madman a sac of coins.

" this is none of your business" the madman(if you haven't figured it is the guy that they stole from… he's got anger management problems so I'm calling him a madman :D) said but stopped in mid sentience when he looking into the sac. "Yes this is enough well good meeting you bye." The madman said as he nearly ran away with the sac of coins . (cheapskate) .

"Captain, what are you doing there?" someone random yelled out. The 'captain' just decides to ignore him. And looks down at the 2 girls, both of them had stood up and was staring at him… what were they're names? O yes the one with brown eyes was Lucille and the one with red eyes was Kyomai… he thinks….

"My name is Gol D. Roger! Your names are? " his voice boomed as he extended his arm and bought his hand so they could take it. He was trying his hardest not to scare them away. The 2 little girls seemed so small compared to him.

"Kyomai." The girl with red eyes said with a plain tone. She seemed the least bit frightened.

"my name is Lucille…" the other girl said looking somewhat nervous. Roger smirked then spoke again.

"From this day on your should show yourself as Gol D. Kyomai and Gol D. Lucille, the daughter of the pirate king and a fellow nakama." His voice boomed once again.

" NANI?!?!?"

ASDKLJSD:IDSJADKL:JF:ISDJFK:FJSDUFYSDUIFHSDJKFH… time skip :D

KIOOOMAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" a girl around the age 20-30 yelled (you can never tell how old people are in one piece.) while pouncing onto Kyomai. In and instant second Kyomai had a huge claymore/Kanata sword at the other girls neck.

"Lucille do that again and you head will fall to the ground." Kyomai said in a threatening voice that would scare away even the largest sea king.

"Alright, Kyomai put away big swordy thing." Lucille choked out. Kyomai put her sword down slowly and started to walk away.

"Geez Kyomai you gotta stop being so up tight ." after a while of walking Lucille finally manages asks (every time she made a sound Kyomai would send her a death glare .).

"Where are we going" Lucille couldn't even remember how many years it's been since they're father's death… execution. Since then they've made they're own crew with the name of the Akasuki or also known as marines hunters…. Keep it as Kyomai got bored and wanted to kill things so they started hunting down marines . . What they did was go to random marine bases destroy them and offer all the prisoner a spot in the crew. Most of the people accept but some the ones that don't mysteriously disappear…. jk they let them off. Lucille had gain herself of 100000000000 bellis for her head and Kyomai… let's just say her bounty come second only to Monkey D. Dragon.

Just a while ago they were with they're crew but Kyomai decided to wonder off… now they're lost.

"Shut up I know were I'm going." Kyomai said with a plain monotone voice. She was only like this with her. Kyomai would usually act cheerful and playful with the crew but when there were alone she could be herself. A cold lifeless doll. It was the perfect description of her because she had the whitest skin and the silkiest brown hair (messy but nice), pure red lips and red eyes and a perfect figure. She was perfect on the outside. It wasn't that Lucille wasn't beautiful. Lucille had long brown hair (It was neat unlike Kyomai's) big brown eyes, pink lips but she was somewhat tanned unlike her sister (yes they're sisters :P) and like her sister she had a perfect figure as well.

After another hour or so of wondering around, Kyomai decided that they were lost.

"We're lost" Kyomai said bluntly,

"NO SHITS" Lucille yelled loud enough for the world to hear(unfortunately none of they're crew heard… lest keep it as they're deaf :D) "look it's already dark outside… SHITT IT'S DARK OUTSIDE."

_Flashback_

"_Kyomai! where are you going!?!" Lucille yelled. _

"_Somewhere!" Kyomai yelled back._

"_Where is somewhere!"_

"_Just somewhere!"_

"_gahh wait for me" Lucille said when she turned around to meet the crew that were staring at the two captains as if they were lunatics." If you don't get back before sunset go to the grand line without us o.k.?" _

"_HAI TACHIO" the crew said before Lucille ran over to Kyomai preparing to pounce on her._

_Bak to present time :D_

"You're an idiot you know" Kyomai sighed. "Now how are we going to get to the grand line without a ship?!"

"Shouldn't you be worried about our crew!?! Besides we can just buy a random ship and get there! We're on the closest island anyways!" Lucille yelled

"Shut up your annoying me" Kyomai said while sending one of her death glares. "Instead of being a dumass how about you be more useful and find a way back to the town"

* * *

_Kk peeps theres the first chappy what__ cha think . I'm sorry if every detail sint there but I think it was close enough D:_

_Kyomai: your suck _

_Me: T.T…. D: am I really that bad? And REVIEWWWW PLZZ :D… omg I didn't say that word in the story yet! K I'll say it now RAWRRRRR :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Woot_**Chapter 2 ish out :D ty sentimetalreality for your review i'll try to make sure everything's spelt right this time . srry if i got grammer and spelling erors D:

the poems at the beginning are so depressing...yet i wrote them in a happy mood.. im' a strage person arnt i .

Kyomai: yep u are :D

T,T any ways... ON WITH THE STORYY :D

but first the disclamer .

DISCLAMER: i do not own one piece but i do own Kyomai and Lucille

* * *

_**Pain**__,_

_What exactly is pain,_

_It's when something hurts is it not?_

_Everyone can feel it,_

_But some people chose to ignore it,_

_Physical pain is worst then Emotional pain,_

_That's what __**I've been told.**_

_That's what __**I believe**__…_

_At least that is what I think I believe._

_Sometimes it is hard to believe that _

_Because __**No matter what you do it will never go away.**_

* * *

"Finally geezz the town is impossible to find" Kyomai sighed. "Oi! Lucille… Lucille" she said a little louder to find that Lucille had disappeared on her. "I knew it was 2 quiet to be true…"

Meanwhile

"DAMMIT KYOMAII WTF ARE YOU!#!#!#!#!" Lucille was still lost .

Back to Kyomai :P

"That idiot will somehow find her way out…'_If she doesn't well that's 2 bad for_her' First I need to get to a hotel get some food and some sleep…" Kyomai said as she took out her watch. "6 in the morning… never mind about sleep. Let's get some food and a boat" '…great I'm talking to myself now… lets visit father's grave first'

(Pssshhh Kyomai's mental…. Errrr emotionally unstable :D Kyomai: HOW THE HELL AM I EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE?)

After a few hours Kyomai finally manage to locate the place were the pirate king was executed…. Only to see a bunch of idiots playing around on top of her father's execution stage… *cough* *cough* a certain idiot with a straw hat and a clown pirate *cough* *cough*

'_Buggy the clown, I think that was his name he was shanks friend .. He still owes me money…:('_

"THE EXECUTION IS CANCELED!" Kyomai heard a group of people yell. On with green hair, and some weird guy dancing

around in a suit. Man newbie's these days are weird she thought. The group started fighting as Kyomai just sat there observing they're fighting styles.

"SORRY GUYS I'M DEAD!" the monkey boy yelled.

Kyomai's eyes widened. "oto-san" she whispers softly. "Otosan died smiling as well.

Maybe, che this might be interesting"

BOOM …

'That was Dragon! WHY IS DRAGON HERE~! Wait lets do an experiment~3~ 'she though. All of a sudden you could see an evil smirk on Kyomai's face. (Yep she's mental :D)

"OI, BUGGY WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE! And you owe me money ." Kyomai yelled to see in return a horror look on buggy's face.

"k-k-k-kio-Kyomai!!" he sluttered. "What a-a-ar-are u—u-u-u d-doing h-here" (keep it as when Kyomai was younger she got bored and decide to make Buggy into her personal punching bag .)

"Aww I'm glad you remember me." Kyomai said as the blood thirsty expression became darker.

"now do you remember the how much money you owe me?" ~evil aura~ her red eyes seemed to glow as she walked towards the middle of the place, towards buggy.

She wasn't paying attention to the people fighting around her, and the people that are trying to kill her but she managed to avoid everyone somehow. Sanji and Zoro were staring at her now. (And fighting at the same time .)

"Who are you?" the boy in the straw hat asked. ~dark aura disappears~

"Me? o I'm Kyomai desui!33" she said in the most innocent voice possible completely forgetting about the money that buggy owed her (imagine everyone that saw that like o,o mood change much, except Zoro he was like =.= we're not ganna buy your act).

"You are??" ~Cute innocent face (Sanji in background... you get the point) ~

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man that will become the pirate king! " Luffy's voice boomed. Kyomai's eyes widened this time with a smirk o her face.

'That's why Dragon was here.' She thought.

"Well ignore me and start fighting again:D and buggy the next time I see you, you better give me my bellis D:" Kyomai said in a clam voice… for some reason they listened and completely ignored her. As they started to fight again, it wasn't' long before someone yelled "MARINES!" When the marines surrounded them most of them were staring at Kyomai.

"Shit" Kyomai muttered. "Well luffy it was nice to meet you but it's time for me to leave."

* * *

woot end.. doyou think my chapters are 2 short? review and tell meh what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

LAST CHAPTER WAS 2 SHORT so i'm adding in this chapter :D

Disclaimers: I do not own one piece. however i do own Kyo (Kyomai: DONT CALL ME THAT) and lucille :D

* * *

Fear,

another usless emotion what is there two fear?

Death?

We're all going to die one day.

Pain?

Pain could only last so long before it vanish like it was never there.

I do not fear anything,

then what is this feeling when you walked away.

That day you walked away and never came back,

what was that feeling when I watched you disappear slowly into nothing.

_**Was that fear? **_

I still don't understand.

The only thing I can do is _**act**_,

act like there is _**nothing wrong**_, just act,

_**pretend**_ there is _**no fear no pain**_ pretend that

_**I **__**have no fears**_

* * *

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" someone yelled.

Kyomai- =.= Kyomai started running right pass the marines seeing that they were running away from her.

"MATTE!" Luffy yelled. Following Kyomai( it was the only exit.)

"NANI?" she yelled back

"JOIN MY CREW!"

"NANI!!??" this time she wasn't the only one that yelled that. The green swordsman yelled it too.

"Join my crew!" he said smiling(remember they're still running.)

"Luffy there is no way she'd say yes!" the green swordsman said.

"But Zoro D:" luffy said.

'_Soo the green swordsman was named Zoro…_' "fine." Kyomai replied.. '_this was going to be interesting' _she thought.

"Nani?!" Zoro said.

"Yay! I got a new nakama :D" luffy yelled.

'Just like oto-san' Kyomai thought.

"Luffy I will only join your crew until I meet up with some people. We were separated from complications o.k?" Kyomai said.

"Sure" luffy said without a second thought.

'_=.= he may be like oto-san just stupider… a lot stupider._'

"Well I'll see you guys are you ship ^.^" Kyomai said. Till she took a short cut and started running again.

**_Zoro's pov_**

"Well I'll see you guys are you ship ^.^" Kyomai said. Till she all of a sudden disappeared.

"WOW SO COOL!" you hear your caption yell. You had a bad feeling about this.

_**Bak to 3r person point of view**_

Kyomai kept running till all of a sudden she stopped brutally.

"I know you're here Dragon!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Good senses as always Kyomai." 'Dragon' said.

"Monkey D. Luffy ka? He's your son isn't' he?"

"Pretty much." Dragon shrugged.

"I was pretty suprised when he said he was Monkey D. Luffy. " Kyomai replied.

"Really now? I thought you already knew Hime-san" Dragon replied wtih a grin on his face.

"I'd apreciate it if you didnt call me that."

"Very well Kyomai. I must be takeing my leave now," Dragon said as he started to walk off."Oh and you should stop acting it's not healthy." he said before he disapeared. 'To _think i would see her here. It's about time she finally cracks. When she does i'll be sure to get front row seats.'_

While Dragon was making his way to his son Kyomai was standing there with a **_pained_** expression on her face

"… Acting huh? heh... i don't even know if i'm acting anymore." she whisper softly before makeing her way to the boat/ship/thing with a sheep head on it :D.

**_on the boat_**

"WHO'S THAT?" usope yelled (in fear) as he pointed at a dark shadow up in the ship's nest.

"OHH RIGHT EVERYONE MEET KYOMAI SHE'S OUR NEW NAKAMA!!!" luffy yelled.

"Oihaiyo!"~innocent cute face~ Kyomai said as she jumped down.

"Oihaiyo!" the rest replied. With Sanji in the background muttering something about girls and being a perv .

"Wow your eyes are red! Sugoi!!!" Usope said all of a sudden unafraid. When he was? elbowed? In the head by the guy name Sanji for being 'rude'.

"Hime-chawn would you like some cake? A drink? If you need anything please tell me!" Sanji said.

"Umm sure…. it's o.k." Kyomai replied slightly backing away from him trying not to cut his head of right there (btw like me Kyomai HATES sexist people...*cough*Sanji*cough*.

"Don't worry he's just like that." Nami said with a smile onher face. "he may be a perv but he's really nice guy."

"Umm… sure?." Kyomai said... still trying not to cut his head off.

"Is umm sure the only thing you can say?" Zoro asked from behind avoiding a kick from sanji.~silence~

"…" '_Those swords... that white one is a really good sword'_ she thought.

"Can I see your swords?" Kyomai said breaking the silence.

"Why? Don't you have your own? Besides your katana are better then mine anyways" he grunted. Only to be kicked again by sanji... again.

"HOLY SHITS HOW MANY SWORDS DO YOU HAVE" Usope yelled

_**Zoro's pov**_

"Can I see your swords." Kyomai said breaking the silence after you asked her the previous question.

"Why? Don't you have your own? Besides your katana are better then mine anyways" you grunted. Only to be kicked again by sanji. It was true and it seemed that all her swords had the evil/blood thirsty aura coming out of them.

"HOLY SHITS HOW MANY SWORDS DO YOU HAVE"Usope yelled.

_**3rd person pov**_

"5" Kyomai replied plainly. 2 large claymore katana's were strapped onto her back, another 3 at her waist like Zoro. The think is they all were red and black and place and had the same purple dragon on all of them.

"Number 3-8" Zoro said with his eyes closed. "Am I right?"

"huh?" the whole crew said(other then Zoro and Kyomai)

"My my you got good eyes don't you^.^" Kyomai said

"HUH?"-rest of the crew… again

"Her swords are ranked number 3-8 in the 21 greatest swords in the world"

"SUGOIIII KYOMAI!" Usope and Luffy yelled

"You got some good swords yourself Roronao Zoro." Kyomai said ignoring the captain and the liar. "The white one seems one of a kind" Zoro stiffens "And lookie here" Kyomai said takeing on of Zoro's swords before he could react "you even got a cursed one ^.^" she chuckled… might I add , darkly. The crew was just starting at her in awe... amazingly so did Zoro. No one knew what Kyomai was thinking but she started throwing the curse sword up and down… it got out of hand lets, *cough**cough* someone almost got their arm cut off*cough* *cough*.

Meanwhile somewhere back on the island

"DAMMIT IT KYOMAI WTF ARE YOU"….

Wonder who that was .

* * *

KK that't;s it for this week :D anywho ya.... . let's clear some things up .

Kyo ish a swordsman... err.. swordswomen.... and lucille ish just lucille :D

Lucille:HEYYY!! i have 2 be good at something 2!

Me:.......... ummm uhhh........................... a healer!

Lucille: Hell no!

Me:.......... oooo i know... ummmm... someone that can sniper! woot kk reviews people :D


	4. Chapter 4

I havent updated cuz of 2 much homework

so here's the next chappy

* * *

_**Despair**_

_Despair is described many ways,_

_Some people say it's the__** pain**__, _

_Some people say it's the __**sorrow,**_

_There are many different ways to describe it,_

_However only few in the world have tasted true __**despair**__,_

_and__** I am one of them**__._

* * *

"Kyomai? You o.k." Nami asked.

"What? O ya I'm o.k. just a bit out of it ^.^" Kyomai answered

"But you haven't said anything since we started talking about how to get into the grand line." Nami said. Kyomai could feel the crew's stare upon her.

"Well if you haven't notice we're in the calm belt now excuse me I'm going to go take a nap ^.^" Kyomai replied before finding a random spot on the ship to sleep.

"Calm belt?" Nami said slightly confused. "WE"RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! This place must be the calm belt!!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"KYOMAI GET UP AND HELP!" Nami screamed after a while. Sooner or later they got out of the calm belt… after being attacked by sea kings .. and Kyomai somehow managed to sleep though all of that. .

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"KYOMAI DISAPEARED!!" Luffy yelled loud enough for the world to hear.

"NANI?!??!"

"SHIMATTA! She must have falling off back in the calm belt!" Nami exclaimed.

"NAMI-SANNN!3333" Sanji yelled/sang (while dancing and doing swirls) from the kitchen. "I found a note that Kyomai-chan left!!333"

Nami snatched the note from Sanji's hands, the whole crew gathered around looking at the note :

_Well nice traveling with you guys, see ya in the grand line :P"_

_Loves Kyomai _

_BTW Don't look for me if you value your lives :D_

"SHE LEFT US!" they cry yelled.

Somewhere in the grand line

"ACHOO"

"What's wrong Kyomai?" a male voice asked with a smirk "Catch a cold?"

MWHAHAHA WHO COULD THIS MAN BE :D (Kyomai: shut up at let them read. Me: T.T) ON WITH THE STORY :D

"Nothing's wrong. And I don't catch colds D: geez I though you know that by now Mihawk!" Kyomai said in a childish manner. (Oh it's only Mihawk… Mihawk: What do you mean only?)

~`~Awkward silence~`~

"Tell me why again am I doing this?" mihawk said to break the slience.

"Because you love me" kiomai replied. "Right?" ~insert puppy dog eyes ~

Mihawk flinched and looked away.

'_could have sworn he just blushed, oh well..'_

"And besides you still owe me for fixing up your sword" Kyomai relied

"The 'sword' got a name you know"

"So? I don't care I like calling it sword if you got a problem with that that's to bad for you" Kyomai said in a plan voice (notice the anger marks on Mihawks head )

"DON'T ASK SOMEONE FOR A FAVOR IF YOU'RE GOING-- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"My stop's here see ya!" Kyomai jumped off the little boat, and started running towards what seemed like a tall black wall.

"WHY DID YOU NEED MY HELP WHEN YOU CAN RUN ON WATER? OIII! DON'T JUST WALK OFF WHEN" he yelled however it was too late Kyomai had already ran off and was no where to be seen.

"geez I don't understand that women." Mihawk muttered to himself.

~back to Kyomai~

'_Thank god I managed to get away in time, Mihawk can get really annoying sometimes when he starts a lecture, now let's see the old man should be somewhere inside that whale' _Kyomai said as she wonder around looking for someone … or something '_here it is.' _Kyomai thought as she twisted open what seemed to be a door on the whales back. She entered and closed the door behind her. She ran down what seemed to be hallways turning randomly. '_Left, then right, the right, then straight then left again I hope this is the right way._' After a while she finally reached a large gate with a small door beside it. _'About time I found it'_ she thought as she opened to door to reveal an ocean.

Some time afterwards Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and usope were somewhere with a confused look on their faces.

_Flashback_

_They were just swallowed by a giant whale and now were in what seemed to be outside. All of a sudden a giant octopus came out of nowhere and was about to eat them till a harpoon shot out of a house and killed the octopus._

"A Flower!" Sanji cried as an old man that had a flower on his head walk out of a strange house. "No he's a human"

"Human?" Usope replied

"That old man is the one who shot that squid?" Sanji said.

"the person who saved us is just a regular fisherman?" Usope said as well. Before feeling a intense aura surrounding them. The old man stared at them while they stared back. (intense huh?) the old man began to pull something out from behind him. – things become even more tense- All of a sudden the old man pulled out a newspaper and sat down on the beach chair before him.(OH NO A NEWSPAPER! Kiomai: =.= wtf)

"CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Sanji yelled.

-more stares –

"If you want to fight us we aren't scared of you!" Usope scream with his legs were shaking .. "We have a canon!"

_-insert tense aura and stares -_

"Don't even think about it or someone will die" the old man replied with a serious face.

_-The air gets even tenser… if possible-_

"…… Who is going to be dead old man?" Sanji replied with a smirk on his face obviously ready for a fight,

"Me" the old man replied calmly. (… he's got a point :D)

"YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" Sanji screams. (I took the words from the manga so if it sounds funny dun blame me ish not my fault .)

Remember Lucille? Kyomai's sister? Well she finally managed to find her way back into the city (After a few days. lets keep it as she lived of berries :D) and was now running for what reason? You'll see. Lucille wasn't in a good mood… other words she was pissed off as hell. She lost her little pouch that contained all her money, having now have sleep or eaten properly she was incredible weak. To add to her bad luck, she had run into Smoker(lets pretend he hasn't left the island yet^.^) and was now being chased after by him and a huge crowd of marines.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME" She screamed at Smoker along with the rest of the marines.

"THEN LET ME CATCH YOU!" Smoker screamed back,

"THERE'S NO HELL OF A WAY I'M GOING OT LET YOU CATCH ME YOU DUMASS!"

"THEN STOP COMPLAINING BITCH!" (Such a nice conversation they're having :D)

All of a sudden Lucille stopped running, turned around and jerked smoker by his the front of his jacket, taking all of the marines and him by surprise.

"YA KNOW WHAT YA BASTARD I CAN COMPLAIN IF I WANT! MY SISTER DITCHED ME ON THE GAWD FORSAKEN ISLAND AND I HAVENT' EATEN OR SLEEP IN DAYS I GOT NO MONEY AND NOW I HAVE YOU PEOPLE CHASING AFTER ME! I DARE YOU TELL ME TO STOP COMPLAINING ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL MAKE YOU INTO A GIRL!"

(KYOMAI: hahahahHAHAHAHAHHAHAH *hold stomach from laughing to hard. She*gasp* finally*gasp* cracked hahaha Lucille: HEY you're the one that ditched me *blah blah blah* *starts ranting cept no one's listening* . well back to the story :D)

By the time she finished ranting most of the marines were cowarding from the "scary monster" and Smoker himself looked a bit frightened… here come the funny part. :D after a while of just standing there Smoker noticed something, Lucille had fallen unconscious, -this is the funny part- she collapsed on him leaving a very confused Smoker standing there not knowing what to do with the girl in his arms.

"…" everyone was speechless till they finally got the point were they had caught one of the two Akasuki captions… then everyone started to cheer.

"WE FINALLY CAUGHT HER!"

"ONE OF THE BLUE MOON PRINCESS FINALLY BEEN CAUGHT!" cheers keep going on for a while but no one noticed that Smoker was still holding Lucille tenderly in his arms and hadn't even said a single word... yet.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ME A DAMN PAIR OF SEA-STONE HAND CUFFS."

* * *

WOOT DONE :D i'll try to update as much as possible my comp is messed up so like ya . me getting new labtop soon so ya .

rawr o and REVIEW D:


	5. Chapter 5

O.K here's the next chappy

* * *

**_8 sins_**

_Lust_

_Guttony _

_Wrath_

_Sloth_

_Greed_

_Pride_

_Death_

* * *

"EASLEY! We've stopped a marine ship spotted what do we do?" a brown hair man around the age 30 yelled form the crow's nest… might I add, a very big crow's nest, in fact the ship was huge, around 5 times the size of Merry-go. The pirate ship was more like a cruise then a pirate ship.(imagine a pool in the middle of it with a water slide *Lucille's idea*, also surrounded by hidden trap doors with weapons in them incase the ship was attacked *Kyomai's idea* and other things… basically a cruise pirate ship thingy-magig.)

"Take 'em down, all because Kyomai-taicho and Lucille-Taicho ain't here don't mean we can take 'em down ourselves. Prepare the damn canons and fire on my command" As soon as those words left Easley's mouth the whole crew reassembled, bullets were loaded into gun's and canon's were prepared to be fired at the poor marine ship.

SOMEWHERE ON THE MARINE SHIP

"AAAAA THERE'S TROUBLE CAPTAIN! THE AKASUKI SHIP IS SPOTTED! WHAT DO WE DO?" a random marines said.

"What do you think we do? Attack them!" the captain screamed at the poor (I used this word cuz they're probably ganna get killed) marines. Most of the marines groaned and complained on how they were going to be killed, others were in a random corner being sulking. Slowly and painfully the marines got their guns and prepared the canons.

BACK ONTO THE AKASUKI SHIP.

"FIRE!" Easley yelled. Millions of canon balls were fired all aimed for the marine ship. Surpirsinly all of them hit the poor ship, and the ship sank.

"Well that was boring." A female voice said from behind them.

"Oh Emelia, your awake." Easley said without turning around to look at the girl. In a second he was kicked in the head. "WTF WAS THAT FOR?" Easley yelled this time turning around to face a blond hair girl with blue eyes.

"I was bored." She replied with a bored face. "I'M HUNGRY DAMMIT! KENSHI GET ME SOME FOOD!" Emelia yelled randomly completely ignoring Easleys rants and the rest of the crew telling him to shut up.

"GET YOU OWN DAMN FOOD!" Kenshi yelled from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"YOU'RE THE DAMN COOK! SO GET ME FOOD"

"SCREW YOU GET YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD. HEY GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"YOU'RE THE THAT SAID GET MY OWN FOOD SO SHUT UP!"

"GET IT SOMEWHERE EL- *wham*"

Emelia grabbed a chair and threw it at Kenshi leaving him unconscious with a bloody nose.

"Emelia you shouldn't beat on Kenshi you're leaving a bad impression on the rest of the crew." Another female with pure black hair and eyes said from behind Emelia while poking at Kenshi.

"Shut up stop protecting your lover boy Teresa."

"What the hell did you just say?" Teresa said trying not to rip apart the petit blond.

"I said stop protecting --*Boom*(keep it as Teresa is a specialist in explosions, bombs… ya get the point) BITCH"-insert cat fit-

…. Let's keep it at this is a normal day on the Akasuki ship/cruise thing… you don't want to know what happens after half of them are drunk if you think they're strange now.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE GRANDLINE

*snore*

"ZORO GET UP AND HELP ME FIX THE SHIP. That moron destroyed it."

"I'm not a carpenter.*snore*"

"OI THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR SHOWER OLD MAN! IM LEAVING NOW." screamed a '_**random**_' person from the light house behind them. Everyone's attention was turned back to look at the girl who screamed it.

"KYOMAI!" most of the crew screamed.

"aww shits." Kyomai muttered under her breath. '_I doubt they'll fall for the LOOK AN obvious distraction trick.'_

"AHH!!! MY COMPASS IS BROKEN!" Nami screamed.

'_THANK YOU NAMI, MY CHANCE TO ESCAPE!'_ Kyomai thought as she started to creep away from the crowd.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Kyomai somehow managed to sneak away from the crew without getting caught. She had gone far enough…but apparently not far enough .

"KYOMAI'S GONE (AGAIN)!"

'_O.k. then time to run.' _WhenKyomai was far enough she took out a little post thing on it Alabaska was written on it with big bold words.

'_Ready of not __Crocodile__ here I come'_

_SOMEWHERE ON A MARINE SHIP_

"gahh my head hurts…" Lucille said as she rubbed her head. "where the hell am I"

"Your on my ship, and we're going after the straw-hats." A male voice (very annoyed sounding voice might I add.) said.

"O_O marine ship? wth am I doing on a marine ship O_O"

"You were caught you dumass =.=" Smoker replied.

"I know that but if I were caught shouldn't I be like in enbel down of something O_O"

"when I reported that you were caught they wouldn't believe me *and they call him crazy*, and second of all if you want to go to enbel down that badly I'll send you there."

"… So why are you watching me instead of some other person."

"Everyone were all to scared to look after you."

"Oh... O.k."

"Aren't you even going to attempt to break out?" Smoker asked looking *just slightly* interested.

"Nope why would I do that? We're in the middle of an ocean and I don't have an eternal or log post, where would I run to?" Lucille replied not the bit interested. "and besides I cant run on water like Kyomai. I'm smarter then I look…and act"

"Kyomai can run on water?" Smoker replied *just a slight more* amused.

"Yep, she can also-" ~*~*~ growl ~*~*~ Lucille turned red as that really red channel lipstick as soon as that growl escaped from her stomach. Smoker chuckled a bit and then smirked before walking away.

"OI Where are you going?" Lucille cried out not wanting to be alone.

"It's funny isn't it, from far everyone is screaming they're heads off and calling you the devil. But up close your just some harmless little girl." He chuckled again as he began to walk out. "Wait here I'll get you some food." He said as he walked out shutting the door leaving Lucille in complete darkness.

"Wait here my ass, not like I got choice." Lucille replied as she pulled her legs up against her chest, and then wrapped her arms around her legs. She was shivering, in fear. Sure she can handle taking on monsters, having someone shoot at her, or try to kill her. She wasn't scared of death; she wasn't scared of being along, or the dark. However, every time she was alone in a dark cell, it scared her shitless. It wasn't very common because usually there would be more people in the cells. But this time there was no one there and Lucille could literally feel her heart beating out of her chest.

* * *

woot done... k to clear thing up. lucille is only scared of being alone in a dark jail cell. anything other then that she' ant scared of. you'll fine out why later.

o_o REVIEW ??? PLZ? SEE THE BUTTON UNDER THIS? CLICK IT I KNOW YOU WANNA.


	6. Chapter 6

_kk i noticed alot of mistakes in the last chappy cuz i was lazy i'm sorry D: well i know i havent updated in like ever... keep it as me ish failing so me ish focusing on school but anywho here's the next chappy_

_Disclamers: i dun own one piece. _

_

* * *

_

_Recap_

_Lucille and Smoker were having a lovely convo then Lucuilles stomach(hate that word, could never spell it write) growled and Smoker went to get food fore her leaving her in a cold dark cell all by herself._

_FLASHBACK_

_Quite a few people were huddling in a dark cold prison-like place, the only light that got in were from little creaks in the wall. Two little girls were huddling together in a lone prison cell in the far corner. Both had golden brown eyes. One of them was shivering from fear or the cold, the other one just sad there with lifeless eyes staring at the door ahead of them. The door that would lead them to 'the witch'. Every single soul, every insect, every mouse were used as experiments by the witch behind that door. The door creaked open slightly as the light entered the dark room. Then the door was opened revealing what looked like a goddess, pale skin, kind blue eyes, wavy soft hair, anyone would have mistaken this person as a goddess, however everyone in this prison knew she was a witch. The little girl in the back started to shiver even more and the other on still remain there was a emotionless eyes staring at the 'goddess' as she slowly came towards them and extended her hand to undo the lock on their prison cell. Once that was done she reach her hand forward._

"AHHH!!" Lucille screamed.

"What the hell happened?" Smoker Rushed in to see Lucille clutching her head with fear filled eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Stay away, stay away, stay away, stay away" She muttered repeatedly (took me forever to spell that word and I don't even thing it's the right word…repeatedly is a word right? ) to herself as she started to claw at the back of her cell.

"What the hell happened to her?" smoker yelled at the (Frightened) marine that was suppose to be guarding her (not a very good guard keep it as he was sleeping until Lucille screamed.) The guard started ranting about something, but smoker ignored him as he made his way to lady that was clawing at the back of the jail cell...err boat.

"Lucille calm down it was just a nightmare." He said trying to calm the Lucille. Smoker unlocked her prison cell (all the marines were screaming their heads off at this point.) and extended his hand towards her… not a good idea. Lucille first reaction was to slap his hand away and head to the other side of her cell… and that's what she did O_O (well I would do that 2 O_O Kyo:HAHAHAHAHA *laughing her head off for some reason.*). "Stay away, stay away, stay away" Lucille was now huddled up in a ball staring into space. Smoker sighed and used his devil fruit powers (forgot what it was called, I'll find out sooner of later) and knock her out.

RAWRRAWRRWAWRRAWRARWARWAWRAWRAWRARRAWRARRAWRAR

"Is there something wrong Kyomai?" (Déjà vu?) A very ugly looking man (ugly in my opinion) asked as he held a glass of vine to his lips before taking a sip.

"Nothing's wrong _Crocodile"_ Kyomai said with venom dripping from every word. '_ Dammit Lucille you better be not screw up and tell the marines about __**that**__or I swear I'll make sure you die a painful death'_ (Is this Kyomai's true personality? DUN DUN DUN DUN find out next time on Animal I've become! I joke any who on with the story)

"You know Kyomai I heard something strange, there were rumors about your sister being caught." Crocidile(I hate his name so hard to remember) chuckled before taking another sip of his wine (red ice wine cuz I 3 ice wine no Chen I'm not a druggy/alcoholic don't ask inside joke)

"Lucille? Getting caught?" Kyomai gave half a hearty laugh. "I recommend you check your sources again. Now if you'd excuse me I'm quite tired today, we'll discus how much money you owe me tomorrow (If you haven't noticed… Kyomai is a very greedy person :D. Kyomai: AM NOT!)." The red eyed girl stood up as she made her way to the door, went up a couple of stairs and entered a room. Quite a nice room actually, in the middle of it stood a king sized bed with the red curtain thing (no clue what ish called, and 2 lazy to find out) around it. Actually everything in the room was red, not that Kyomai cared, she just plopped (yes plopped) onto the bed and fell asleep. (No I will not show you her dreams. Keep it as talking cows and other random things O_O dun ask)

Rawrawrawrrawrrawrrrawrawrawrawrawrawrrawrrawrrawrrawrrawrrawrawrawrirawrawriawrawrshrwarwarwawrarboararawerawrd

(try to decode that mwhaha)

BACK TO LUCILLE:

A brown haired girl groaned while shifted on a bed trying to get into a comfortable position. She had a huge head ache and she was sore all over.

"Fuck, what the hell happened" she groaned as she moved her hand to her head to find a wet towel. Actually the bed she was in was quite comfortable compared to the cell. '_Wait. What happened? Last time I checked I was in a jail cell. Where the fuck did the bed come from. Well who cares I get to sleep on a bed. Good night world'_

"Oi, get up I know you're awake." Smoker said… sounding annoyed "What the hell happened back there."

'aww shits I wanted to sleep move T,T' "Nothing happened, I just wasn't feeling well now let me sleep."

"I'll give you 5 seconds to sit up or I'll pour water on you." Smoker said (with the anger mark on his head) while getting out 2 of his cigars (jeez what happened to SMOKING KILLS D: ) .

"I dun wanna get up"

"5"

"Nooooo!"

"4"

"You won't seriously poor water on me will you?"

"3"

"…"

"2"

"Screw you I'm sleeping."

"1"

"O.k. I'm up I'm up jeez, someone's PMSing"(for those that don't know what that is… Deal with it or google it :D)

"First of all you're a pirate on a marine ship as a prisoner. So don't expect us to be friendly. Second of all I'M A GUY!"

"Oh… really? I though you were a girl :D"

"The next word that comes out of your mouth better be an explanation or your head will come of right on the spot."

"Go ahead and kill me. If I die you wont be able to use me as a hostage" _'Not that that'll work against Kyomai anyways.'_

Smoker noticeably stiffened as the pirate had figured out their plan without giving much thought. (kinda obvious _**Kyomai:**_ Use Lucille as a hostage O_O that ain't ganna work. I personally dun give 'damn if she dies _**Lucille:**_ D: so mean!)

"Even if you were to use you as a hostage do you not value your life?"

"My life means nothing in this world; I'm just another pirate, another human living this boring life. There'll be no difference if I live or die, because life is just a game in the end everyone loses." Lucille said with a bored face _'that's right… I can't even call myself a human anymore. That dream was just a reminder, a reminder to tell me that I'm not longer human.'_

Smoker watched the girl stare of into nowhere. Her eyes showed boredness (if boredness a word O_O screw that it's a word now) and something else. Just a little bit, they showed something that was look so obvious yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Smoker-san." (It suddenly occurred to Lucille that she didn't know his name yet he knew hers, yes she's that dense…She guessed the name… it's obvious if you ask me) "Where are we going?"

"We're heading to Alabaska." Smoker said with a sigh. "And how'd you know my name."

"No way! That's actually you're name? I just completely guessed that!"

-insert sweatdrop-

"Now I believe you have some explaining to do."

'_shit I thought he forgot about that shit shit shit'_

AND AFTER 5 HOURS OF INTERAGATING (IF THAT'S A WORD) LUCILLE SMOKER FINNALY GAVE UP AND TRIED TO THROW LUCILLE OVERBOARD FOR BEING SO ANNOYING.

Back to Kyomai

"_Crocodile_, I'm expecting the payment for the dance powered to come soon. Unfortunately I don't have that much time to waste, so if you would hurry up with the stupid plan so I can go." Kyomai said with a forced smile. She was quite pissed off that she would only get her money after if the plan succeeded (who wouldn't be I want my money 2 D: ) .

"There's nothing to worry about my dear. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

REVIEW. if i dont get as many reviews as the number of chapters i will not update D: it's not that hard. all ya gotta do is press tha button


End file.
